Lost Forever
by Omamori
Summary: Koaru's been kidnapped!  Hikaru's left at behind and doesn't know what to do, will either of them make it through?  Rated T for torture.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story stuck in my head for a while and it's driving me mad! So I finally decided to write it down, though I think I have too many 'in-progress' stories...  
Sigh...**

Lost Forever?

Koaru's POV

"Did we lose them?"

"Yup, they're probably wandering the streets looking for us!" smirked Hikaru. My brother and I were always escaping the guards mum got to guard us; them tailing us made us feel claustrophobic, as if we were being suffocated. Not fun. So we took every chance available to escape them. Who can blame us?

"Shall we head home or enjoy freedom for just a bit longer?" I asked, grinning. Hikaru just laughed in response and headed down a road, a road that lead away from our house.

The street we were heading down was residential, flats on either side that reminded us of Haruhi's, but bigger; the space between each door seemed larger than that of Haruhi's house. Despite being residential, the street seemed deserted, silent.

Well. Silent except for the one van driving down the road.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But then, nothing _ever_ seems out of the ordinary. The black van screeched to a halt next to us and the back burst open. We hardly realised what was happening. Footsteps rang out. Figures stormed towards us. Surrounded us.

"Which one shall we get?" asked one of the figures. We couldn't see their faces. They'd covered them with biker helmets.

Two men brought up their guns and pointed them straight at me. Blood roared through my ears. "This one."

"KOARU!" Hikaru scrabbled to get to me, knocking men aside. The bang echoed through the street. The bullet made its path with deadly accuracy. No, not _deadly. _It can't be deadly. My brother can't die. That wouldn't happen. That wouldn't be real.

But what was happening in front of me was most definitely real. I watched helplessly as Hikaru crumpled to the ground, blood pooling around his limp form.

"HIKARU!" I screamed. "SOMEONE! HELP US!" I tried desperately to keep the men away but rough hands grabbed my arms.

I felt a tiny pin prick on my right arm.

Black spots filled my vision.

And as I lost consciousness I uttered "H-Hikaru..."

Head Bodyguard's POV

"Where are they?" I muttered. "HIKARU? KAORU?" I called. Mr and Mrs Hitachiin were going to kill me if they found that we'd lost those two again. I looked helplessly and my ten comrades. Each time the twins escaped we'd increase the guard, but they still managed to slip through our fingers.

That was when I heard it.

"SOMEONE! HELP US!" It was Koaru. Or was it Hikaru?

My men and I ran towards the sound, towards a deserted street. We got there just as Master Koaru (Hikaru?) was thrown into the back of a black van. We began to run but the van stepped on the accelerator and was away.

It was then that I noticed the pool of blood and the limp figure.

"Young Master?" whispered one of the new bodyguards, terror filling his voice.

Master Hikaru (Koaru?) was lying on his side, eyes shut. His chest was moving ever so slightly so at least he was alive. I turned him onto his back and examined the wound just below his left lung, the hole was large with a lot of burn marks around it, which meant that the bullet had been fired at quite close range.

I noticed something solid in the pool of blood at reached out to pick it up. It was the bullet. It had been squashed quite thoroughly, yet more evidence that the shot had been fired at close range.

I gritted my teeth, Mr and Mrs Hitachiin were going to have my head for this.

I pulled out my phone. "Ambulance please."

Koaru's POV

I groaned. My head was spinning as if someone had put it on a rollercoaster. Everything was coming back to me. The men. The gun. Hikaru.

I won't believe that Hikaru's going to die. It won't happen. It can't. I couldn't live without him.

My eyes flickered open. I was lying on my side in a metal cell. It was dark; the only light came from a single bulb in the middle of the ceiling that cast out very little in the way of brightness. The room was very bare, the only thing I could see was a single door set into the wall in front of me.

Footsteps clanged on their way (down?) towards the door and it opened with a creek, allowing a some more light into my empty cell.

I pulled myself into a sitting position, examining the man before me.

He was tall and muscular, he looked as if he would have no problem crushing me with one hand if he wanted to, his face was shaved, as was his head, but not so much that he was bold, instead he had little spikes of hear sticking out on his head, he looked like a porcupine that had been attacked with wire cutters.

He had a sleeveless, dirty top that had probably once been white. He was also wearing a pair of baggy, khaki green trousers. On his right arm I could see a tattoo of two dragons, entwined and breathing fire at each other.

"You're coming with me." he said gruffly, and I recognised his voice as the one who'd decided that I was the one to 'collect'. He reached out and grabbed me by the collar of my top dragging me along behind him as he made his way up the stairs.

I tried to struggle to me feet but he was moving too fast and I couldn't move fast enough.

He pulled me through endless corridors that were impossible to memorise. After what seemed like an age he stopped at a large steel door and knocked.

"Now you're about to meet the boss." He said gleefully before pushing open the door and dragging me through.

The man in front of me was not what I'd expected at all. He was short and wiry with large, round glasses, a volcano of spots and a dictionary clutched to his chest. He couldn't be older that seventeen. I blinked slowly.

"Oh! Hello Souta, is your father here?" The kid nodded and gestured to a room behind. The boy, Souta, looked at me with an expression of, was it pity? He left the room via a wooden door to my right and my eyes followed him as I was dragged forward to the boss (and my impending doom?)

Yazuha's POV

I stared through the glass window at Hikaru, his motionless form lay still in a bed, an uncountable number (fifteen) of tubes stuck out of his figure.

I had to blink to stop the tears from forming again. My baby. My poor baby.

And Kaoru was missing. I bit my lip. Why did those idiots have to escape from their bodyguards? Why?

My husband came forward and enveloped me into a large hug and before I knew it I was sobbing into his shirt.

-0000-

At least I managed to compose myself on the _outside, _but I was still crying on the inside. It was then that Hikaru moved. It was only a twitch but I stood up.

"Love?"

"He moved." Daichi stood up and looked at Hikaru who moved his head to the right.

"I'll go get one of the doctors." And with that Daichi hurried off down the corridor.

Hikaru's eyes flickered and then snapped open and I'm sure he said "Kaoru!"

Honestly, he gets shot and he's still worrying about his brother, those two are so alike.

A group of doctors brushed into the room with Hikaru and I could see him no more. I sat down heavily.

"What happened?" I whispered.

-0000-

I hadn't actually had the heart to so much as scold their bodyguards. They'd just seemed so helpless, and anyway, I don't think it would have mattered who they were with, those two always found a way to escape.

When the police knocked on the door I had no idea. None at all.

When they asked if they could come through to the living I think I began to think. But I still didn't realised.

When they said it was about the twins I convinced myself they'd just run off again. I refused to believe.

When they said what had happened I tried to shut them up. I didn't want it to be real.

When they told me Hikaru was at the hospital I had to believe. And I crumbled.

Lost. Desolate. My little babies.

At least the Doctors said that Hikaru's out of any danger now. He'll stay at the hospital (much to his annoyance) for another few day.

But we've no idea where Kaoru is. None at all.

Please, God, let him be ok. Please...

**Me: I hope you enjoyed. All of my bullet facts in The Head Bodyguards POV are my fault (and my forensic science book's) if wrong. Next chapter-  
Kaoru: YOU ARE **_**NOT**_** DOING THAT TO ME!  
Me: Am too.  
Hikaru: Ouch! Looks painful.  
Kaoru: Just a bit!  
Me: Well, anyway-  
Twins: Review!  
Me: THAT'S MY LINE!  
Hikaru: Serves you right-  
Kaoru: For what you're doing!  
Twins: You fail!  
Me: Oh for the love of-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Enjoy...  
Kaoru: God help me...  
Me: Too right!**

Kaoru's POV

The man stood in front of me was tall and burly, not nearly a muscley as Dragon (the man with the dragon tattoo), but I had the feeling he was the brains of the operations.

"Here he is, Boss." So this is 'Boss'. 'Boss' looked straight at me, I noticed his eyes where two different colours; one was grey and one was brown. His hair was oily and black and flopped into his eyes.

"Good." He looked straight at me. "Which one is he?"

"Umm..."

'Boss' sighed and knelt down in front of me, scrutinizing me. I squirmed and tried to kick out, to get him away from me, but Dragon twisted my arm backwards and I cried out in pain.

"Damn idiot. Don't you _dare_ try and attack boss again!" he growled.

'Boss' stood up and looked down at me. "I think it's Kaoru."

"How d'ya know, Boss?" inquired Dragon, but 'Boss' gave no reply.

"Souta!" called 'Boss' "Come over here." The young boy walked hurriedly into the room, dictionary still clutched to his chest. He didn't seem to notice me, his eyes were entirely focused on 'Boss' and Dragon, he was biting his lip. What's _he_ nervous about?

"I got something to show you." smiled 'Boss'. "I told you I would show you some good entertainment, didn't I?" At this Souta's eyes widened and his eyes flickered down to me, as if noticing me for the first time.

"B-but father, please." I watched with curiosity. "You can't!"

"And why's that?"

"You just can't! It's not fair! It's not _his_ fault who his parents are!"

"I'm not doing this because he's a damn Hitachiin, I'm doing it for fun!" And I finally got the conversation. God, I can be an idiot sometimes.

"Please, father, don't. It's just cruel! It's not fun at all!" Boss's eyes narrowed and he slapped Souta across the face.

"If I say something's fun, it's fun." He said and turned back to me.

Souta's POV

I'm sorry Kaoru. I'm so sorry, I tried, I swear, I tried my best, I'm just not strong enough. I'm sorry that you're going to have to go through this, I'm so very sorry, it's not fair, I know, but I don't know what to do. I can go around with geeky glasses and a dictionary clutched to my chest, but the truth is, I'm an idiot, whenever I have the chance to help someone, my mind goes blank. And I'm so sorry, I know what father does to people and you shouldn't have to go through that.

I'm sorry.

Hikaru's POV

I lay awake in bed. It feels weird, wrong, it's just too quiet. I'm used to the sound of your breathing, or you rolling over occasionally, and sometimes us chatting quietly. It just doesn't feel right. Your side of the bed is empty and quiet. I miss you so much, Koaru, and I'm worried, what are they doing to you? Where are you?

-0000-

First day back at school, a couple of hours in, and I already want to punch Tamaki.

_Flashback_

"_Where's Koaru, Hikaru?"_

"_Off ill."_

"_With what?"_

"_..."_

"_Shall we stop round later?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I said so."_

"_But maybe Kaoru wants us to say hello!"_

_I turned on him then. "What would you know Tamaki? Hmmm? What would you know about what's wrong? Just stay away, OK? Stay away."_

"_But we want to-"_

"_NO! You want to Tamaki! But I don't want you to, just shut it!"_

"_You said _I_ don't want you to. _I_" Trust Haruhi to notice something like that._

"_Come on, Hikaru!" God, now Tamaki was wining._

"_N-O spells NO!"_

_And I stormed off, leaving Haruhi and Tamaki staring after me, gobsmacked._

"_Oh, and tell the guys I won't be going to club for a while." I said over my shoulder, before slamming the door behind me._

_Flashback end._

I sighed and lent back in my chair, ignoring Haruhi's curious, and worried, glances.

Please, Kaoru, come back soon.

Kaoru's POV

I gritted my teeth, anything to stop myself from crying out. I couldn't tell how long I'd been there. Boss was raking a knife down my back and blood was spilling over my sides and dripping onto the floor. And the pain, oh the pain, it felt as if someone had set my back on fire, and with each stroke of the knife, another flame leapt up.

Souta had shut his eyes long ago, obviously unable to face what was going on in front of him. I felt some grim respect for the boy, he'd stood up for me, even though he didn't know me, and he's probably grown up with this, he still stood up for me.

"Enjoying this, Bastard?" What did he think? Another strike with the knife made me suck in air trough my teeth. I shut my eyes, willing the punishment to stop, as tears slipped through my closed eyelids.

Strike after strike, blood poured down my back, and pain washed through me, until finally, I screamed. I couldn't stop myself, the pain was just too much.

"P-please!" I gasped. "Please. Stop it." I don't know why I was begging him to stop, I know he'll never listen to me, but I suppose I can't let go of hope.

I could practically see the Boss's smirk. "Lasted longer than most." he laughed. How many people had he done this too?

Souta finally opened his eyes slightly. "T-that's enough. Let him be." Still trying to stick up for me, kid?

"Huh." Boss ignored the boy and kept raking the knife down my back. Black spots filled my vision and the world seemed to slip away from me.

And I was glad as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Hikaru's POV

It had been a week since I went back to school when they finally cornered me. I don't know why I was surprised, I mean, I'd been expecting it.

It was one of the days that the club wasn't on and they stopped me at the end of school, as I headed out to go home.

"Let me past." I growled, trying to push them out of the way.

"But Hika-chan, we want to know some stuff!" Said Honey, giving me the puppy-dog eyes that on any normal day, I would never have been able to resist.

But I was too worried about Kaoru. "Just let me go home!" I said, trying to get through. But Mori and Tamaki shoved me through a door into our music room (how ironic that I was down there).

They pushed me down onto one of the chairs and surrounded me so I couldn't get out.

"Look, guys, I need to get home. My rides waiting."

"I'm sure they won't mind if you're slightly late." But they would, I was five minutes late yesterday and they'd been about to call the police.

"Seriously, Tamaki, they'll be really worried."

"Ten minutes. I hardly think they'll worry."

I sighed. "They will, believe me. Since-" I cut myself off, I didn't want them to know, they'd just drive me (even more) mad.

"Since what?" Ah, goddamn you Kyouya, why can't you just let things be?

"Since none of your business."

"Why don't we go round and ask Kaoru?" Smiled Tamaki sweetly. Idiot.

"You can't, it's impossible." I had a feeling I wasn't leaving the room until they had the answers they wanted.

"Why's it impossible, Hika-chan?" Asked Honey, crawling up Mori and settling himself on his shoulders.

"Because he's not there." I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them.

"You're upsetting him, let him be." Haruhi, you're a life-saver.

"Not until we have our answers." Well, you would be a life-saver if it wasn't for Kyouya. "Where is he then?"

"..."

"Well?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I reluctantly admitted.

"How can you not know where your brother is?" asked Tamaki. I glanced up, the rest of the group seemed to have sussed it out.

"Oh..." Murmured Haruhi.

"Now if you don't mind." I said and shoved passed them, only meeting resistance from Tamaki this time.

"HEY! You didn't answer my question, we all want it answered, don't we!"

"Actually, Tamaki." said Kyouya, pushing his glasses slightly further up his nose. "The rest of us have worked out what he meant."

And with that I walked out of the building, sincerely hoping my bodyguards hadn't called the police.

**Me: Hope you liked!  
Kaoru: I still hurt!  
Me: Well, you were just tortured.  
Hikaru: I thought you liked us!  
Me: Well... you are my toys.  
Twins: That's our thing!  
Koaru: How dare you nick it!  
Me: I'm afraid you won't be calling people that for much longer, Kaoru :)  
Koaru: Huh? What do you mean by that?  
Me: Well, anyway-  
Twins and me: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikaru: *sigh* Kaoru's having a-  
Kaoru: Really hard time.  
Twins: You're mean, Omamori.  
Me: Please, call me Airi-n  
Twins: You're mean, Airi-n**

-0000-

_Yazuha's POV_

_What could be happening to my baby? Are they-?_

_Oh my god, how badly are they hurting him?_

_Does he cry himself to sleep?_

_Does he think Hikaru's dead?_

_Is he dead?_

_Oh god, he's dead, I know it, he's dead! Oh my!_

_Stop being so stupid, Yazuha, of course he's not dead. But maybe not being dead is worse than being dead._

_Oh, Kaoru, I hope you're ok._

_Hikaru's POV_

_It seems that Tamaki finally worked it out. That or Kyouya took pity and told him._

_I wish I never said anything now, those stupid pity-filled eyes are worse than that idiot freak I had earlier._

_I'm fed up of him, I really am. All he does is ask if I'm ok, how I'm coping, if there's anything he can do._

_Oh God, he's heading down the hall towards me._

Quickly I darted into a corridor to my right, hoping as hard as I could that he hadn't noticed.

"Is Tama-chan coming down by any chance?" asked Honey, climbing up my arm and sitting on my shoulders. I shushed Honey and raised my eyebrows at Mori who just shrugged and took Honey off my back. I watched in anticipation as Tamaki sauntered past the corridor, head held high_**.**__ Well, at least he hasn't noticed me, but he really does look like an idiot when he acts like that._

Kaoru's POV

_How long has it been since I last saw daylight? _I wondered idly. I'd lost track of how long I'd been down there; days and nights merged into one and I have no idea whether it's _midnight _or _midday._

I can't help but flinch when the metal door's opened now (much to their amusement), after so many beatings I just want to let go, be left alone. I've been whipped, burnt, hung from the ceiling, branded with a burning hot poker, hit with clubs, had that damn knife raked down my back, strangled, kicked, punched, slapped and so much more. I think they're running out of ideas now*.

When they beat me, I don't know why, but I scream, beg, cry, shout at them to leave me alone, let me be, though I know that it'll never work. On the bright side, I think Dragon, Boss, and those other guys who've tortured me are going a bit deaf now. On the downside, I think Souta is too, poor kid.

And I also curse at them, swear at them, use language _I _didn't even know I knew. I've called them everything from Bastards to 'rotten, filthy, fricken bakas'. I think a made a rather good impression, they all seem to hate me even more, not that it matters, they can't beat me any harder, and I only get breaks from torture when I faint.

It wasn't surprising, then, that when the door opened again I cringed back against the wall. That Dragon and Beast (another torturer, called him that for his temper) gagged me and told me if I talked they would show me 'fifty ways to hell'. Don't know how I'll talk with a gag in my mouth, though.

They dragged me down corridors, much like they had on the first day. Door after door passed by, room after room. _I wonder what's behind them. Other prisoners being put through the same thing? Rooms for Boss and the like to stay in?_

They dragged me through a large metal door and tied me down on a chair so that I couldn't move a muscle (apart from my mouth and eyelids and the like). This was new, not once had I been sat down. Up right and lying down, and once on my knees (though I suppose you could count when they were beating me up), but never sitting down.

The air was cool against my bare torso (they took my shirt off the first day and I never got it back) and my eyes flicked around the room, searching for a clue as to what they were planning to do. Dragon and beast walked out the room. _Don't they know that it's stupid to leave your prisoner unguarded? Not that I'll be going anywhere as I can't move, but still._

Boss and a couple of other 'friends' came in a different door, Naoki (I'd heard his name earlier) and Big-T (I think we can guess what his Tattoo is). I'd only ever seen Naoki and Big-T before, I'd never been tortured by them, I've seen them stood at the side of a hallway as someone else has dragged me through, or gambling with Boss as I've been pulled into the room, but I don't know how they torture people (each torturer seems to have his own method, e.g.: Dragon beats you up and Beast brands you – look above).

Boss grinned at me, he was obviously drunk. "I think it's time we shut up that potty mouth of yours, Hitachiin." He laughed. Naoki and Big-T nodded vigorously, they were sober. _What does he mean 'shut up that potty mouth of yours'? How's he going to shut me up?_

I shivered and gulped, my eyes wide. My heartbeat had increased ten-fold and I was sweating like crazy. All the ideas of how they were going to 'shut me up' running through my head.

Naoki reached down and pulled open a draw, grabbing something inside. My breathing turned into ragged little gasps. The object in Naoki's hand glinted in the light and I saw what it was. A needle. _What's in it? Poison?_

He grinned evilly at me and came over, jabbing it into my arm. I flinched as it went in, waiting, waiting. Soon I felt a strange sensation, like a weird tingling feeling, starting at my toes and ending at my head. I tried to move my mouth but it wouldn't respond. They'd paralyzed me!

Boss and Big-T came over and stood beside Naoki. "Do it." Said Boss gruffly before turning on the spot and walking swiftly out of the room.

Naoki knelt down and held my mouth open. _What are they doing?_ Big-T pulled something out of his pocket and shoved it in my mouth (don't think it was sterile, eew). I felt cold metal of the top and bottom of my tongue. Then he pulled.

And, because I couldn't do anything else, I cried.

-0000-

I woke up back in my cell, the air crushing me as I remembered what happened. I tried to speak, anything to convince me it was a dream, but my tongue wouldn't move. It ached as if someone had dislocated it (which they had).

I'm mute.

Souta's POV

Dad came prancing (yes prancing) in, laughing about what they had done to Kaoru. This was a first, never before had he turned a prisoner mute, Kaoru obviously had a pottier mouth than most. I watched him laughing and grinning like a loony in silence, I'd learnt long ago that whatever I said would upset him.

_He's not even my father..._

Though he calls himself my father, he just nicked me from a family he murdered a few years back. I still remember my real father's face, that cheery smile. I miss him so much.

Hikaru's POV

I walked up to the limo which was parked outside the school.

"Come this way, Master Hikaru."

"Not today, Yuuto, I'd rather walk." I had a feeling that something was really wrong. I'd never felt like this before, never.

My new bodyguard frowned. "Ok, but let me walk with you."

I sighed, knowing he would never let me walk home by myself. "Fine."

He sent the limo home and followed me as I began to walk through the many streets that head to my home.

_He's hurt. Badly._ I knew this, which was more than I'd ever known before. I scuffed the ground with my shoes, my eyes becoming distant for a while.

"Would you come with me, Master?"

"What the-" I was cut short when Yuuto grabbed me from behind and bundled me into the back of a car I hadn't noticed before.

_I have the strangest feeling of déjà vu..._

Yazuha's POV

"MILADY!" shouted Ginjiro.

"What is it?"

Ginjiro ran into the room and folded over, gasping for breath.

"Breath first, speak later." I told him.

He managed to pull himself up, though he was still breathing heavily. "But Lady Yazuha, it's Hikaru!"

I looked at him sharply. "What about him?"

"He was walking back with Yuuto, but they vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Yes, milady, and all the other guards where unconscious!"

"What?"

"The only conclusion we have is that Yuuto's a traitor!"

I sat down heavily on a chair. _Both my little babies. Oh god, this isn't fair!_

Kaoru's POV

I was sat up against the wall with my knees drawn to my chest when they opened my door.

"Hey, baka, we got a friend for you!" laughed Dragon, throwing someone onto the ground. The door slammed shut and the someone pulled himself to his knees and looked straight at me.

"Kaoru?" Oh god, it was Hikaru! "Kaoru!" Hikaru threw himself forward and hugged me hard. "Are you ok?"

I didn't reply, I couldn't.

"Kaoru?" he asked frowning at me, examining my face closely. "What's wrong?" I still couldn't reply though.

Hikaru froze as if thinking. "Kaoru?" he said slowly, "_Can_ you talk?"

Hikaru's POV

He shook his head, ever so hesitantly. _Oh my god!_

"Kaoru." I whispered as I enveloped him again, he buried his head in my neck and I was sure he was crying.

He clutched my shirt with his hand as if he would never let go.

-0000-

I lay on the metal floor, Kaoru's head rested on my chest. I brushed his hair out of his face. He looked so young and peaceful, as if nothing was wrong. I wondered what he was dreaming about. _Whatever it is, it's got to be better than what he's been through._

_Mute..._

-0000-

**Me: Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm harsh.  
Hikaru: I think you upset him, he's sulking in a corner.  
Me: At least he can't talk anymore.  
Hikaru: Humph! Now I have to talk for both of us!  
Me: Haha! How do you know you're going to keep at it (imagine a halo over my head)!  
Hikaru: *sigh* well, please -  
Host Club: REVIEW!  
Hikaru: Hey!  
Me: Hang on, when did you come in?**

***I know I am.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaoru: *signs something*  
Me: What did he say?  
Hikaru: 'I hate you' I think.  
Me: *sigh* Well, enjoy.**

Souta's POV

_I was stood in a long wooden hallway, the walls were covered in beautiful paintings. I was stood directly in front of a watercolour of the English countryside. There were so many vibrant trees and bushes, such a gorgeous green colour. In the centre there were two young children holding hands and laughing; a girl and a boy._

_The girl had long brown hair that fell into her vibrant green eyes. She was slightly taller than her younger brother but she didn't seem to be looking down on him as they talked. The boy had the same brown hair, short and messy this time, and green eyes that laughed with his smile. He was clutching his sister's hand as if he would never get home._

_The girl was Aki*__, the eldest child, and only daughter, of Kazu Hakuryuu__*__, the boy was his eldest son, me, his youngest son had yet to be born when that painting was created._

_I gently stroked the five-year-old figure of myself and then gazed longingly at the seven-year-old Aki Hakuryuu. I missed her so much, we'd had our fare share of arguments, but they just seemed so pointless now, the day after her funeral. She would have been eighteen today if she had survived that cancer. Mid-Autumn, a time where my sister will forever pray on my mind. It's when she lived. And when she died._

_I turned and left the painting behind; I couldn't bear to see her smiling face anymore. My family were well of, the Hakuryuu family is very important when it comes to televisions, we make more than any other company, and our profit is large. My father was training me to be his successor, and my baby brother (now twelve) would work under me._

"_Speak of the devil." I murmured as Masato*__ ran down the hallway towards me. I chuckled slightly, then noticed his expression._

_My brother was terrified. "Masato? What is it?"_

"_Just run. They're following me!" It was then that I heard the scream. My mother's voice pierced my heart._

"_NO!" she cried. "NO! PLEASE! STOP IT! I'M BEGGING YOU! Please..."_

_Her voice tailed off and I heard a single shot and a thump as something heavy hit the ground._

"_Masato." I whispered sharply. "Listen to me, just run, get out of here."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Give you some time. Now _go!_"_

_My brother ran down the hallway towards the front door and I turned to face the sound of approaching footsteps. The man in front of me had oily black hair and mismatched eyes. He wasn't as burly as the man behind him, who looked like he could weightlift for Japan. On his arm he had a tattoo of two dragons entwining round each other and breathing fire._

"_It's a kid." said the first one. "Ryuu*__, we'll bring him with us."_

_The burly man reached out and grabbed me. "Shall I get Naoki to look after him?"_

"_Fine. But tell him I don't want him hurt. He looks rather handy."_

"_Where's my father?" I asked. "And my mother, where's she?"_

"_Down here, kid, I'll show you if you like." And with that, Ryuu dragged me to a door slightly ajar and pushed it fully open. I gasped, I couldn't stop myself._

_My father was lying on the ground, his arm stretched out as if reaching for something. His eyes where shut and he looked almost peaceful. Blood seeped out from his side, soaking his shirt. The knife that had dealt the blow was still lodged through him. My mother was on the floor a little way off, her face a mask of terror. Her eyes were wide open, staring, one hand covered her heart but could not disguise the blood that seeped through._

"_Mother? Father?" I choked out as Ryuu pulled me from the room viciously._

-0000-

I sat up in bed, breathing hard. Every night I have to remember that, every _damn _night. The day that my parents died was lodged so firmly in my heart that every time I closed my eyes to sleep I have to watch it again; it's as if I'm always watching a movie on replay.

I dragged myself out of bed. I was never able to protect my parents, and I never found out whether Masato made it to safety, or if he was butchered along with everyone else.

_I was never able to save them. So I'll try even harder to save other people. I promise. Mother, Father, Aki, Masato, I swear, on my life, that I will do everything I can to protect others, even if it kills me, I give you my word..._

Kaoru's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to the dim light of our single bulb.

I could feel the rough material of Hikaru's top under my head and his hand on my shoulder. Normally, at a time like this, I would ask if he was awake. But, of course, I can't.

I gently brushed Hikaru's hand off and pulled myself into a sitting position. Hikaru's eyes flickered open.

"So you finally woke up?" He teased. He sounded so normal, it was refreshing. Only his eyes gave away his true feelings. He was terrified, well, who could blame him? But I saw other emotions mixed in; Pity (which I really don't need), worry (won't complain) and shock (he still hasn't got over it?). There were other emotions, but I couldn't read those.

He pulled himself into a sitting position next to me and sighed. "How long do you think they're going to keep us locked up here?" He asked lightly, more to himself that to me.

I shrugged, deciding to answer him anyway. I didn't mention, well I _couldn't_ mention, the fact that the alternative was a lot worse that sitting in a cell. Torture. I'd rather take the cell.

Footsteps began to make their way down to us (oh, the irony) and the door swung open. Dragon, Beast and Hisoka* stood in front of us; they obviously decided to increase the guard. Hisoka was a brute of a man who specialized in whipping people. Dragon, Beast and Hisoka... That means that if we don't change our 'guard' we're either going to be beaten up, branded or whipped.

The three of them walked into the room and I cringed backwards against Hikaru. I can't stop myself from doing it, after so many days (weeks? months?) of torture I don't think I can take much more. And now they've got my big brother too, if they hurt him... I held on to his shirt frantically as he watched our guards in anticipation.

Hikaru's POV

_Me and my big mouth, Kaoru's terrified, absolutely terrified._

I glanced down at him for a second, he wasn't looking at the guards but had his eyes shut, he was clutching my shirt as if his life depended on it. Whatever they did to you here had scared him beyond anything I'd ever seen before.

"Awww!" smirked Dragon. "Little Hitachiin's scared!" And I wanted nothing more to punch that infuriating grin of his face. Before I could act, though, rough hands reached down and grabbed us, binding our hands behind our back.

"Hey! What ya-" I started, but Kaoru silenced me with a glance. _My little brother, I wonder, _why _did they turn you mute?_

Normal POV

In the Japanese countryside, far away from any civilisation, there is a single building. It doesn't seem too large above ground, but below ground it starched for miles. It's the perfect underground bunker, after all, that was its original purpose.

It had been built during WWII, encase Japan should ever need to hide the important officials from Tokyo underground to avoid bombing. It was far away from cities so that the bombings would not go that way; it was a last line of defence, much like Worcestershire in England*.

The bunker had been unused for a long time, and it was supposed to be unused still, but the Police, vigilant as ever, had noticed people going in and out of it. Tall men, short men, coloured men, white men, fat men, thin men, but not a single woman or child; the youngest person to leave it had been a boy aged about seventeen.

So now the Police had surrounded the area, talking into walky-talkies as they discussed the plan for approach. They were suspicious; maybe _this_ was where the Hitachiin boys were.

Hikaru's POV

I gasped in pain as the whip made its path down my back, Kaoru had longer ago fallen into unconsciousness. I lay they as stroke after stroke of those strings of course leather ripped down my back, opening gashes and spilling crimson blood. _All this for a bit of money..._ It didn't seem worth it, the pain I mean, why put us through that just so you can get a few million yen? I gritted my teeth as another stroke of the whip sent blood spurting against the wall.

The pain of each stroke was indescribable. Each stroke brought another wave of pain through my body and finally a gasp leaked through my lips. The man whipping me, Hisoka, grinned and said:

"What me to stop, Hitachiin? Getting too much for you?" I could see the damn smirk.

_I'm going to pulverise him. To think, he did this to my _baby brother!_ That's not allowed!_ Then another stroke of the whip shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind.

Hisoka laughed as he whipped me, over and over, is there no end? It went on and on and on until finally, I couldn't stop it anymore, a scream was ripped from my throat.

But all Hisoka did was chuckle and carry on. It didn't end until I saw the black spots enter my vision and I slipped away from reality.

-0000-

I came to back in our cell, Kaoru was lying on his side next to me. Gently, ever so gently, I rolled him over so I could examine the wounds on his back. I hadn't really looked at them before, but now I realised just how deep they might be.

His back was a patchwork of wounds, some old, some new and still coated in fresh blood. _So much blood, he's lost so much blood._ I gently pushed my brother back onto his side and noticed, for the first time, how pale he was. _Blood loss. It's blood loss that's done that to him._

And I realised just how fragile my brother must have become. I took his hand in mine and his eyes flickered open slowly.

"Are you ok?" I asked, it was hard having to stick to yes/no questions, but there was no helping what those _Bastards_ did to him.

He shrugged. How could he not know if he was ok or not? But, I suppose, he may just have gotten used to it, it probably hurts like hell, but last time I checked, he's been down here for four weeks. Poor Blighter.

Souta's POV

The doors burst open and I darted into a hole in the wall that only I knew about. Black clad men jogged into the room, looking around sharply before moving on. _Well, it looks like the police have arrived._

_Let the games begin..._

-0000-

**Hikaru: Ow, ow, **_**ow!**_**  
Me: *smirk*  
Tamaki: You're mean to my children.  
Kyouya: It's amusing (at this Hikaru and Kaoru go off and sulk).  
Haruhi: Anyway...  
Mori: Would you please-  
Honey: With cherries on top, don't forget that!  
Everyone: REVIEW!**

*** In order:  
****It means 'autumn', a name given to girls born in that season.  
****Hmm, if you're wondering it means 'peace white lotus'. Peace is his first name, White Lotus is his second.  
****It means 'justice'.  
****'Dragon'. But you already guessed that, I'm sure.  
****It means 'secretive, reserved'.  
****And I know about it, seriously, we had to have a stinking school assembly on it. I mean **_**who cares about why Droitwich Spa has a few concrete bollards around it?**_** *sigh***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikaru: Are you going to leave us alone now?  
Me: *scoff* no.**

Souta's POV

The police ran past, searching every corner for someone suspicious. I followed in the shadows, watching carefully.

I glanced up towards the corner of the room I was in; dad had installed CCTV all over the base so he was bound to know the men were here. I thought for a second and then turned and headed towards the Cells we had had built, if I knew my _father_ he would have decided to use the prisoners against the police.

And that was never a very good thing.

Hikaru's POV

I was sat next to my little brother in the corner of our cell, one arm over his shoulder. Kaoru was still shivering and I wondered whether he would ever be the same again.

Footsteps clanged on their way down, a regular occurrence by now, but Kaoru still cringed and buried his head in my shoulder. The door swung open and Boss and Dragon walked smartly into the cell.

"Looks like some of your _friends_ have arrived." snarled Boss and I felt relief coursing through me, we were saved!

"But we don't like them." smiled Dragon evilly.

"Ryuu, you take the older one." Dragon headed towards me and I scooted out of the way.

Boss walked smartly over to Kaoru and I realised what a mistake I'd made by moving away from my little brother. I struggled to get to him but Dragon, I mean _Ryuu_, grabbed my and pulled me closer to him, pulling his arm around my neck and making it hard to breathe. I looked round for Kaoru and spotted him backed away against a wall as Boss reached out for him.

"KAORU!" I shouted. "Let go of me!" I struggled against Dragon, trying to get him off me, trying to get to Kaoru, but he tightened his grip on my neck and I found myself struggling for breath.

And Boss grabbed Koaru and brought out a knife in one quick motion. He pressed the knife to my little brother's throat and swung him round so he faced the door. I could see the terror in his eyes as the stairs outside our door clanged.

People were coming down.

Kaoru's POV

My heart was hammering in my chest, sweat pouring down the side of my face.

Black clad policemen ran into the cell and froze when they saw me and my brother.

"Move and this boy gets decapitated." growled Boss. _Oh crap._

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hikaru struggling violently against Dragon, trying to get to me.

"Now, we don't have to do this." said one of the policemen calmly, taking a few steps forward.

"Not another step!" snarled Boss, pushing the knife harder against my neck. I felt something cold trickle down my neck and a sharp pain where the knife pressed against me. My breath wouldn't come easily; I struggled to get any oxygen into my lungs.

"Just let him go." the policeman who spoke earlier was sounding a lot less calm. Another policeman leant over and whispered into his ear. I watched as the man seemed to resign to whatever the other Policeman had told him.

Two of the ten policemen began to edge towards Hikaru and I guessed that they decided that there was nothing they could do for me. At least my big brother will be safe. I don't care about myself as long as Hikaru is ok.

But Hikaru obviously didn't think that way. He glared at the policemen, evidently trying to tell them to 'stop moving'.

Hikaru's POV

_They can't! They can't try and save me without Kaoru!_

Every time those damn idiots edged closer to me, Boss pushed the knife harder and harder against my baby brother's neck. The trickle of blood became harder and faster by the second. Kaoru was already suffering from blood loss, this wasn't helping.

'_STOP IT!' _I wanted to shout as the men inched closer, but Dragon's arm was so tight around my neck it made it impossible, I could hardly breathe.

I began to struggle, trying to get to Kaoru. Dragon tightened his arm and I gasped.

Kaoru's head snapped up, ignoring the knife, and looked at me. He tried to get Boss of him but all the man did was grab my brother's hair and tighten the knife on his neck.

Kaoru's eyes widened and he slumped backwards into Boss who smiled and looked at the policemen.

"I've grazed his windpipe. One more move and I will cut straight through it." he stated calmly.

I managed to move Dragon's arm enough to shout "KAORU!"

The policemen kept edging towards me. _Don't they care about Kaoru?_

"Well, if you don't care about this bastard." Boss pushed his knife against Kaoru's throat.

Time seemed to slow down as the knife sparkled in the light from the doorway. The blood trickled down my brother's neck, deep red stuff that almost stopped my heart in fear. His face was as white as snow and he didn't move, not a centimetre.

Boss's eyes widened in shock and he dropped Kaoru. One of the policemen rushed forwards and caught my brother, carefully making sure his head didn't jerk. Dragon let go of me in shock and I rushed to my baby brother and knelt beside him. He was still alive; it looked like Boss had let him go before cutting his windpipe.

I looked up at Boss, wondering why he had let Kaoru go. Another knife pocked straight through his stomach and he was looking down at it in shock.

"W-why?" he stuttered. Souta walked round from behind the dying man.

He didn't say a word, he didn't have to, his eyes showed the hatred he had towards the man.

-0000-

Kaoru had come round a few days ago. The silence still seemed strange to me but at least we're safe now. And the doctors say his tongue will heal. He'll be able to talk again soon.

Souta has been put in an adoptive family and both my brother and I know about his sad story now. About his parents. His sister. We managed to track down his brother, seems he managed to get out of the house and his family was the one that Souta has been sent to.

Mum and dad won't stop fussing. It's kind of sweet, I suppose, but it is slightly annoying*. The whole host club's been round. Tamaki kept going on about 'his poor little children'. That was until Kaoru signed at me to tell him to shut up. He stayed in his emo-corner for the rest of the visit.

Kaoru's learnt sign language, thank god. I mean, we can communicate pretty well anyway but being mute makes it slightly harder.

We're starting school again after the holidays, a couple of weeks from now. We've been safe for about five weeks, though it could have been longer, after we got rescued I fainted, the only thing that had been keeping me going was adrenaline.

Kaoru's POV

Hikaru seems happy now. And I am, I suppose, but...

But I don't think I'm ever really going to get over what happened.

-0000-

*** Ok, understatement, it's **_**very **_**annoying.**

**Me: The end :)  
Hikaru: Oh. My. God. Corny alert!  
Me: HEY! I know loads of good stories that end with 'The end'  
Tamaki: She's right!  
Hikaru: Oh, yeah, side with the person who tortured both me and my brother.  
Me: What story would you like: it was a normal day and nothing happened?  
Honey: That would be boring!  
Mori: ... *nods in agreement*  
Kaoru: *Signs* (translate: TRAITORS!)  
Me: Well, buy folks and...  
Everyone in the stinking Universe: REVIEW!**


	6. Epilogue

**Hikaru: Airi-n?  
Me: Yes?  
Kaoru: Isn't this story completed?  
Me: You're talking, Kaoru!  
Twins: Well done, Sherlock(!)**

Kaoru's POV

Psychiatrists always think that anything you do is something to do with a bad past, or a deprived childhood, or in my case, a boy who can't get over being kidnapped. I was a couple of minutes late for lunch the other day and, of course, that meant I was reliving my time in that damn bunker, it does my head in!

Of course, I could just be unlucky, I might have ended up with the single Psychiatrist that's insane. I don't really see why I need a Psychiatrist at all, all I need is my brother and I'm fine. I looked over at my Psychiatrist, she was a middle aged woman with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes, and she dressed, well, not like _my _grandmother, but like someone else's, some who has a _normal _gran. My Psychiatrist was called Miwa, a name that didn't suite her at all, I mean, she can hardly see farther than the end of her nose without glasses, she's hardly 'far-seeing'.

"...and you know if you need anything you can talk to me, don't you Kaoru?" Uh oh, she was talking! "Were you even listening to me, Kaoru?"

"Umm..."

Miwa sighed. "I'm going to get a glass of water, then we're going to go through this again." _NO! Not again, I can't handle another minute of this! Hang on, she's getting a drink, from our bathroom._

I smiled slightly at her back as she closed the door behind her. As soon as it clicked shut I sprang up off the bed and ran to the door, the brass key was sticking out of it and I knew Miwa wouldn't be able to get out of it, as _she_ didn't have one. I grabbed the key and twisted it, I turned it until I heard the satisfying click that said it had locked.

"Eh? What's going on out there?" called Miwa. _Oh dear, time to scram methinks! _"Why won't this door open?" Any minute now she was going to figure it out. I eyed my room carefully, the door was no good, mum or dad, or perhaps one of the maids, would catch me and then it would be straight up here again. My eyes wandered to the window, _I wonder, will she bother looking too hard out of there? I doubt it._

I smirked at the now rattling door and pulled the window open, fresh air wafted into my face, a nice change from being holed up inside all the time, and I climbed onto the ledge and dropped down onto the room below. Beneath me was one of our patios, the one we used when it was rainy and such, hence the roof. I don't know why you'd even go to a patio when it's raining, but hell, I don't care!

I sat down a bit to the right of the window, in a place that you could only see if you stuck your head right out, if you were looking.

It was nice to feel the cool breeze on my face, I'd been holed up since I got back and I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. You see, mum was terrified that it might happen again, and then there was Miwa, who had some strange notion that I didn't _want_ to go outside, that, for some reason, I was _afraid _of going outside. Baka.

Hikaru's POV

Mum came down the stairs looking flustered and worried.

"What happened?" I asked mildly, for some reason I knew Kaoru was something to do with it, he hates being held inside all the time, I think he's actually _looking forward _to the school term (gasp).

"Your brother locked Mrs Hokkaido in the bathroom!" He did? Nice one! "And know I can't find him!" Not such a nice one. Though... I might be able to guess where he is.

I stood up, "I'll go look." I stated calmly.

"I'll come with you!" said a high pitched voice, "He's probably feeling the pain of the torture and will need me!" That damn Miwa, or as my mum insisted I call her, _Mrs Hokkaido._

"No, no, it's fine." I said, "I'll call you if I find him." _Since when did I lie so thoroughly? Oh yeah, don't answer that one._

"Are you sure? I could help!"

"No, it's fine."

"But-"

"Look, Mrs Hokkaido, he's my brother, I'll find him better by myself." Eugh, that face, she really doesn't do puppy-dog eyes very well.

Mum smiled at me gratefully and Miwa finally gave up on trying to convince me, thank the lord, and I headed up to our room.

I opened the door silently and looked around the room, as I thought, the windows were slightly open; my baby brother never really covered his tracks well. I smiled slightly and pushed the window open fully.

Kaoru glanced up, surprised. "Fed up of Moumoku*?" I asked mildly.

"Don't get me started." he groaned, budging up to give me room. I laughed lightly and swung myself onto the roof next to him, carefully shutting the window behind me, unlike him, I knew how to cover my tracks.

It was nice to hear my brother speak again, he'd only just got his speech back, and I think he's chattier than ever now, well, I suppose, he _has _got a bit of time to make up for, doesn't he? And he seems calmer, less agitated, when he got back he was forever glancing over his shoulder, can't blame him really, I've seen the wounds, the ones that will never really heal, and I can put together what he's possibly been through, though I can't be sure, he doesn't talk about that time.

"School tomorrow!" I said grinning, I knew how much he wanted out of this place.

"As long as mum doesn't freak and try and get me home tutored, that is." he replied, straight faced. My brother had been freakishly serious of late and I was kind of desperate for him to lighten up, I wanted my baby brother back for god's sake!

I smiled darkly, trying to lighten the mood (no, I don't know how that works either), "How about we play a trick on Moumoku?" I asked quietly.

"I'm listening!" whispered Kaoru, his smile mirroring mine.

Kaoru's POV

Hikaru and I walked into school next morning with our bags slung over our shoulders, talking quietly about the night before. We'd decided the best way to get her out of my hair was to make sure she couldn't leave the dining room. So we put superglue on her chair.

I worked, she sat down and there was this lovely squelching noise, and her face was a picture, I think she thought there was chewing gum or something on her chair. Then she tried to stand up, and of course she couldn't, the chair tried to go up with her and she fell over backwards. Hikaru and I, buy that time, were in fits of laughter.

The process repeated itself a few times, with Miwa pulling on the chair to try and get it off, her face went bright red and finally we heard this wonderful tearing sound and Miwa shot up into a standing position, and then realised she's left the back of her skirt behind. We _were_ swatted out of the room by our parents, but it was still brilliant!

Naturally, we hadn't been allowed to see the host club before school started (Miwa thought other people might freak us out – seriously, how can someone be that dumb and still pass a psychology course?), so Hikaru and I ducked our heads slightly – the idea of Tamaki was unnerving to say the least.

"Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun!" _Shimatta!*_

"Well, hello, your majesty. You seem happy about something."

"Of course I am! I was wishing upon wish that you two would return to us, and my prayers were answered! It's so wonderful to have you back with us! I've been so worried for your-!"

"Shut it!" I snapped, causing my brother to glance at me. I sighed, looking at Tamaki who was now huddled underneath a school sign, "just… just don't overdo it, okay, milord?"

I don't know what's wrong; I'm not generally the short-tempered one – I generally have a better hold on my emotions than that; I suppose Miwa was right about _something – _it had changed me. Probably not for the better, though.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, over here!" we turned to see Honey perched upon Mori's shoulder, waving ecstatically. He crawled down Mori's back and ran over to us, Usa-chan flying behind him, before giving us both a hug (which, by a Karate master who's quite hyper, and considering a few injuries not yet fully healed, is a little bit painful – but I'd already upset _one _person, so I let that be).

I felt a hand on my arm and looked down to see Haruhi looking up at me, worry on her face (must have flinched – ah). "Are you two okay?"

I nodded, and sensed my brother doing the same next to me as we sought each other's hands and held on tight. "Good enough," said my brother, raising an eyebrow at Haruhi.

"Not complaining," I finished, mirroring my brothers expression before my brother and I both put our free hands on our hips and leant towards her.

"Nice to see you haven't changed _that _much(!)" we heard her mutter.

"I expect that customers will increase rapidly in light of this," we turned to see Kyoya standing just in front of Tamaki (who had now revived himself), "so do try and keep up."

We frowned. We know this is the Shadow King and all, but couldn't he be more- "oh, and you two," we blinked as Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his nose, "I'm glad you're okay." I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding, glancing at him in surprise.

"Wouldn't have thought-"

"-There'd be a profit in that, sempai."

He raised an eyebrow at us. "If you're okay, we get more customers; it _is _in my best interest after all."

"Ruined the moment, sempai," we said, looking at each other in exasperation.

Hikaru's POV

School was long that day, what with the questions, and the looks, and the overly sympathetic staff. My brother and I stayed hand in hand for most of the day, my brother seeking comfort in me. No! I did _not _seek comfort in him! Well, maybe a little…

On top of school, we had club that evening. I hadn't really wanted to go; however much I pretend, I'm still terrified about what happened. About it happening again. But Kaoru needs some semblance of normality, and I do too, so we went.

It felt weird putting on the 'forbidden love' act – we'd grown up, I suppose. Not enough to warrant… stopping being 'little devil', but enough to… well, I don't know how to do word it. We didn't go to club for the girls that day, we didn't go for the act. We went for us. Though, pretty soon, our corner filled up with girls all gasping about our 'ordeal'.

"Oh, how did you survive?"

"It must have been awful!"

"I heard they-" ack! Details! And how on earth did she know about it? There was a surprising amount of… correct… details. Then again, neither of us had read the news, so it could have been that, I suppose.

I felt Kaoru shaking beside me; minute changes in his person that only I, his twin, could read. I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to me. Not for the audience; I didn't care much for them at that point; but for my brother. Kaoru buried his head in my shoulder to the squeals of the fangirls and I knew he was doing his best to hide his emotions (not successfully, of course – they noticed. But it hid the extent); we never really let our true emotions show in public. As best we can, anyway.

Kaoru's POV

I felt weak for doing it; Hikaru wasn't behaving like me and he'd been down there too!

Every night I relive the horror I felt when they threw him down to me, the frustration of not being able to talk, the exhaustion of all the pain. I relive the torture too; I wake up gasping and shaking every night. Sometimes I wake Hikaru and, with him, I fall back into a dreamless sleep, but, mostly, we gasp awake together, sweat running down our faces. These are the nights when neither of us get back to sleep – where we might was before even midnight, and spend the whole night curled up together, trying to comfort each other.

I dimly noticed that I was shaking violently; the memories crashing down around me. Air was becoming hard to find and I felt my heart rate speed up, jumping through my throat.

No. Stop. Deep breaths, Kaoru. Calm down.

Gradually, the attack lessoned, leaving me wrung out, and I'm left wondering if anyone noticed; if they'd think of me as weak. I discreetly peeked out from my brother's shoulder, his presence enough to keep me slightly calmer. The girls just looked star-struck – funny how our 'forbidden love' act is completely natural now. I glance up to Hikaru and see that he's slightly tense, his eyes swimming with concern; of course he'd now; my brother wouldn't miss that. I spotted Honey watching me as well, though; he really is more observant than we give him credit for.

A girl's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Oh, Kaoru-kun, how did you get through?" I took a deep breath and looked up at the girl, leaning my head against my brother's.

"I had to," I replied softly, "there were people waiting for me." My eyes roamed the host club members, and I knew the girls were watching me. Finally, my eyes settled on Hikaru. "And _somebody_ has to keep my brother company."

**Me: Aww, how sweet.  
Kaoru: Baka!  
Me: HEY! You do know I could do this all over again, don't you?  
Hikaru: That's not fair! He's already been through it once!  
Me: That's the cruelty of not-real life!  
Twins: *Sigh* Well anyway-  
Honey: USA-CHAN SAYS REVIEW!  
Me: She does?**

*** Written in the order they appear  
It means Blind, it's the twins' nickname for Miwa (Twins: What? It suits her!)  
Damn it! I could have written it in English but I had a Japanese dictionary thing up so I thought **_**why the hell not?**_


End file.
